Blue and Green
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Danny and Valerie are dating and Sam is depressed and Tucker and Jazz are trying their best to cheer her up, but fail everytime. DXS No PP.


A/N Okay I'm kind of in a really bad DXS mood and I'm bored! Someone please help me get a life! Okay so Danny is dating Valerie, who figured out his secret, and Sam is distant from him and Valerie and Tucker and Jazz are trying to help her, but haven't succeed so far. I don't own Danny Phantom. And PP never happened (If it isn't obvious)

**Sam's Point of View**

"Sam?" my friend Tucker Foley said, but I ignored him, "Sam."

I turned to Tucker, "What?" I asked sadly.

"Sam you have to stop this," Tucker said.

I turned back to my other friend, Danny Fenton, known to our town as Danny Phantom, ghost fighting super hero, and his girlfriend, Valerie. Valerie had found out Danny's secret about a month after her and Danny saved Danielle, Danny's clone, from Vlad, Danny's arch enemy. They started dating the next day…and my heart shattered, "Sam?" my other friend, Jazz Fenton, Danny's older sister, said coming up beside Tucker.

I turned to both of them, "What?" I asked.

"Sam please," Jazz pleaded, "You have to stop this."

I turned away again, "Stop what guys?" I asked, "I'm not cutting myself, I haven't had one thought of suicide. What do you want me to stop?"

"Sam," Tucker said, "Look at you."

I looked down. You know how when people are sad they wear a lot of black? Well, with me being Goth that wasn't the case. I wore a light blue tank top with a white sweater over it with a light blue skirt with light green stripes and white tennis shoes with tiny green stripes. I wore my hair out of my half ponytail and let it fall to pass the middle of my back; most of it covered my face, "What about me?" I asked, "I just wanted a change."

"Normally that would be fine Sam," Jazz said, "But the colors you're wearing blue and green."

"What about the colors?" I asked.

"Sam," Tucker said, "You know what's up with the colors."

I looked down than back a Danny and Valerie laughing about something. I sighed, "I-I," I couldn't finish my sentence.

Jazz put her hand on my shoulder, "Do I need to come over to your house again?" Jazz asked.

I let one tear fall down my cheek, "No," I said, "Talking won't help anything anymore."

"Sam," Jazz and Tucker said.

"Just stop guys," I said.

I looked at Danny and Valerie and they walked away holding hands, "He doesn't even talk to us anymore," I said, "I bet he doesn't even know what I'm wearing."

"Sam…" Tucker and Jazz said sadly.

Suddenly, the bell rang, "I've got to go," I said and put my new green book bag over my shoulder and walked to class.

I sat in my Junior English classroom not even listening to the teacher. I sighed and continued to draw Danny's DP symbol on a piece of paper on my desk, _'I'm 17,' _I thought, _'Why should I care what my best friend thinks of me?'_

I sighed, _'Because he's not just my best friend,'_ I answered myself, _'I am truly in love with Daniel James Fenton.'_

The bell rang and I crumbled the paper I was drawing on and walked away, the paper falling to the floor. I felt the teacher stare at me with sympathy, _'Why is it that the teachers understand what's going on, but Danny doesn't?' _ I wondered.

I reached my locker and put my book bag inside and sighed again and close my locker just in time to see Danny and Valerie walking towards me. I felt my heart tighten and tears threaten to fall. I was about to turn and walk away when Danny started talking…to me, "Hey Sam," Danny said.

I froze right there. I turned and looked at him and Valerie, "H-Hey Danny," I forced out.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "What with the bright colors?" Danny asked.

I moved some of my hair out of my face, "I've been wearing these colors for years now Danny," I said hoping he feel slightly guilty.

"Really?" Danny said scratching his head, "How'd I miss that?"

I shook my head tears threatening to fall again, "Look I've got to get home," I said, "Bye Danny…Valerie."

Danny blinked in surprise before I turned and walked out the front doors of Casper High. I sat crisscross on my bed tears flowing from my cheeks, " 'What's with the bright colors?' he asks," I said replaying the scene in my head, "Stupid Danny. Not talking to me for almost three years now and that's all he could come up with."

Tears continued to fall and my heart hurt. Finally, I got up and wiped what little make-up I had on off and changed into my blue and green pajamas. When I was dressed I pulled one of my dresser drawers open and found millions of poems I've written over the years Danny and Valerie have been dating, "Sam?" I heard my grandma say.

I turned to my door, "Yeah grandma?" I asked still looking at my poems.

"Sam, I'm worried about you," Grandma Elma said, "You haven't been yourself ever since you stopped hanging out with your friend Danny."

"I'm fine grandma," I said, "I'm going to bed."

Grandma Elma sighed, "Alright dear," Grandma said, "Good night."

"Night," I said.

When the door closed I took my favorite poem and sat crisscross on my bed. This was one the poems I wrote when Danny and Valerie started dating. I don't know what happened after that. I don't remember turning the light off or the poem leaving my hand. All I know is I cried for a while and then nothing.

**Valerie's Point of View**

I flew over to Sam's house at around 8:30p.m. When I reached her window and found her light on, but her fast asleep with a piece of paper in her hands. I let my suit and board disappear and I landed quietly on Sam's bedroom floor. I looked at the 17 year old, "Oh, Sam," I said to myself, "What's wrong with you?"

Sam moaned in her sleep, but didn't wake up. I went over and took the paper from her hand and she moaned again, but this time I heard her say something, "Danny," she moaned.

My eyes went wide, "Could all those jokes and rumors of Sam liking Danny be true?" I wondered out loud.

I looked at the paper in my hands and found that it was a poem written by Sam. I read the poem one time and was shocked, "My heart is shattered, my emotions are numb," I quoted from her poem, "Can't he see? Can't he see how broken I am?"

I looked at the title of the poem, "Clueless," I breathed.

The rumors were true! Sam loved Danny with everything she had. She wore blue and green because…because they remind her of Danny…both Danny's. I looked at the once Goth, independent, girl; now broken hearted teen lying on the blue covered bed. I felt my own heart break. I took away her happiness. I looked at the poem again and something caught my eye, "But his smile and laugh is music to my ears and the joy that feels me, even if I'm not the one giving it to him," I read out loud in shock.

I looked at Sam. She wanted Danny to be happy, even though she's miserable herself. I felt a tear run down my cheek, "What have I done?" I whispered.

I folded the paper and put it in my pocket. I let my suit take my body and I turned out Sam's light before flying away.

**Sam's Point of View**

I opened my eyes the next morning, Saturday morning to be exact. I lay in my bed and turned to my clock and found that it was past noon. I sighed and forced myself to get out of bed and get dressed. I put on my favorite shirt, a blue shirt with a light green Danny Phantom symbol on it with light blue jeans and my white tennis shoes from yesterday. I walked downstairs, "Sam?" Grandma Elma said, "Are you just getting up?"

I nodded, "I'm going to the park," I said and walked out the door.

I walked in the park and found little kids playing and I sighed and sat on a bench and watched them play. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Danny and Valerie. I turned fully to them and saw Danny smiling. I felt my heart lighten up, but then it fell when I remembered that it wasn't towards me. I saw Valerie talk to him, but they were so far away that I couldn't hear them and I really didn't want to. I saw Danny's face go from happy to confuse as Valerie talked. Danny said something and Valerie pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Danny. Danny looked in confusion at his girlfriend, but unfolded the paper and began to read it. I saw Danny's eyes go wide and turn to Valerie in shock. He said something to her and Valerie talked for what seemed like hours. Danny looked at the paper again in confusion and Valerie put her hand on Danny's and told him some more things.

I sighed and got up from the bench not being able to watch them any longer. I continued to walk along the park path the wind blowing my hair all over the place. I watched as kids played tag with each other and parents yelled at their kids to stay close. I finally sat down on another bench and let the wind play with my hair, "Sam?" I heard a voice say.

I turned and saw Danny walking up to me. My heart sped up, but I forced it to stop, reminding myself that he has a girlfriend, Valerie, "Hi Danny," I said with no emotion at all and looking at my shoes as the wind continued to blow my hair in my face, not that I cared.

I felt Danny sit beside me, "Sam are you okay?" Danny asked me.

"I'm fine Danny," I said, "Just-just go back to Valerie."

"What?" Danny said confused.

"I saw you with her," I said, "Just go back to her."

Danny blinked in shock, "Sam," Danny said.

"Danny, just go back to her," I said, "I know you want to."

"Sam," Danny grabbed my hand causing my breathe to catch in my throat and my heart to stop, "Valerie just wanted to tell me something."

I didn't say anything. Danny sighed and let go of my head causing my heart to fall. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper Valerie was showing him, "She told me something and I didn't believe her," Danny explained, "But then she showed me this."

Danny handed the paper to me, "What's this for?" I asked.

Danny smiled slightly, "Open it," He said.

I slowly opened it while trying to hold it tight so it didn't blow away. When I got it opened my entire body froze and my mouth gaped. It was my Clueless poem, "I-I," I stuttered, "How did she, you."

"Valerie said that she flew over to your house because she was worried about you," Danny explained, "She found the poem in your hand."

I stared at my poem then at Danny, "I-I-" I couldn't form anymore words, so I let tears fall.

"Sam?" Danny said sounding concerned.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I never wanted you to know because you seemed happier without me."

"What?" Danny said.

"I wear blue and green because they make me feel like you're with me and it makes me happy," I said tears continuing to fall, "I-I didn't want to ruin your happiness because I felt lonely."

Danny was quiet and I continued to let tears fall on my poem, "Sam," Danny said.

"Don't say anything Danny," I said standing up, "As you read in my poem I only want to see you happy and if that means I have to disappear then so be it."

I started to walk away, but I felt Danny grab me by the hand. I turned in shock and looked at Danny, "Sam," Danny said, "I never knew you felt that way and if that proves anything it's that I've been a horrible friend."

I felt my heart break again, "You're not horrible in anyway Danny," I said and broke free of his hold, "I don't want you to feel confused. So by the time you go to school Monday I won't be anywhere in sight."

I started to walk away again, "No!" Danny said and ran in front of me, "Sam no."

I looked down, "Danny stop," I said, "You don't feel the way you think you do about me. You never felt that way until you read my poem. I don't want to take away your happiness just because you're confused."

I walked around him eyes still on the ground, but felt his hand grab mine again and turn me around, "Danny-"

I never finished my sentence because I felt Danny's lips on mine. I gasped and the hand that was holding my poem opened letting the paper flow with the wind. I was frozen in shock until Danny pulled me closer to him. I melted right then. I wasn't sure what happened after that because my mind was a completely fuzzy and my heart felt like I was flying with Danny.

Danny pulled away and my head was still fuzzy, "Don't leave Sam," Danny said and pulled me into a tight hug, "I love you."

I froze again and my mind went from fuzzy to overdrive. I looked at Danny and found his light blue eyes full of what I've seen for years towards Valerie. Danny pulled me into another hug, "I mean it Sam," Danny said, "I'm sorry I made you go into depression. I'm sorry for being a bad friend, but maybe I could do better as your boyfriend."

I started to cry again and Danny held me closer, "I mean it Sam," Danny said.

I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded into him and he got the message.

**A/N Okay kind of long, but I said that I was in a DXS mood. Was it good? Now if only that could happen to me…I'm in my second year in high school and haven't had a boyfriend yet…oh well more time for writing.**


End file.
